


Is that alright?

by slaymissluthor



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fuckbuddies, Masturbation, Pure fiction, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymissluthor/pseuds/slaymissluthor
Summary: "You're in love with her." The words hit her like a ton of bricks, but Sandra knew Sarah was right.I suck a summaries but Sarah teasing Sandra about her crush on Cate and Sandra accidentally screaming out that she's in love with Cate in front of everyone, including Cate.Sexting, eventual smut that turns into eventual romance.This is pure fiction! No disrespect towards Andrew or Bryan!! But Bullchett are perfect for each other oml...





	1. Chapter 1

_“You’re in love with her.” The words hit her like a ton of bricks, but Sandra knew Sarah was right._

She had tried to pinpoint exactly when she had fallen for the blonde, but every time her thoughts had wandered off to the blondes features. The worst part wasn’t that the blonde happened to be a woman, because she really didn’t have a preference, but the fact that she was married and had kids, because that was the last thing Sandra wanted to do, break up a family. She knew all too well how heartbreaking that is.

So she had pushed her feelings aside and acted like nothing was wrong, because if there is something she was good at, it was acting.

She might have pushed her feelings aside but she still managed to caught herself staring at her blonde co-star, which one of her other co-stars, Sarah caught on to as well.

One day when they were walking back from set to their respective trailers Sarah had run up to her. The blonde who was walking in front of them had Sandra’s eyes glued to her back.

“You’re in love with her.” It came out of nowhere but Sandra knew Sarah was right. Sandra stopped in her tracks and turned to face her co-star.

“What?”

Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. I’ve been watching you Sandy and every time your eyes have been glued on her, including right now.”

Sandy was about to open her mouth when Sarah continued.

“Also I’ve seen you two during scenes, the way you bite your lip when she gets close or they way you close your eyes when she laughs.”  Sarah smirked.

“Okay, yes I’m in love with her.” Sandy mumbled.

“What? I didn’t hear you.” Sandy knew Sarah was teasing her but she decided on saying it again anyways.

“Yes I’m in love with her.”

“With whom?” The brunette rolled her eyes.

“I’m in love with Cate Blanchett!” It came out louder than intended and the brunette covered her mouth with her hands as the blonde (and well the rest of the cast) turned around to face her.

The embarrassment spread across her face, she looked around to see her co-stars reactions, most of them were out of real shock while Sarah couldn’t help but laugh in this situation and the brunette knew she had to get back at her at some point. The brunettes eyes then landed on the one co-star she just wanted to run away from and preferably never see again. The expression she was met with caught her off guard, she expected it to be in pure disgust or even angry but it was in a playful smirky way which made Sandra swallow hard.

When the situation had calmed down, by that the shock from the co-stars but also Sarah’s laughing the bunch made their way quietly to their trailers. Sandra couldn’t help the sigh of relief escaping her as the door to her trailer closed behind her. She sat down on the couch and once again covered her face with her hands. _Why would she be so stupid as to saying she was in love with Cate loud?_ She shouldn’t even have said it at all, at least not in place where she could actually be over heard or in this case be dumb enough to almost shouting it. Now the entire cast knew about, including the one person she didn’t want knowing, the one that she was in fact in love with.

Sandra pushed herself off the couch and started getting out of Debbie outfit and into her own clothes, which today was a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, she proceeded by removing her makeup before heading out to her car. She couldn’t wait to get back to the house and hug and cuddle with her kids. She dreaded the day she would be coming home from work and wanting to cuddle her kids but they would be too busy with their friends, boyfriends or girlfriends, homework and their hobbies. She really didn’t want them to grow up but she had to accept that they would, eventually.

She got into her car and drove back to her house to relieve the nanny of her duties and cuddle up on the bed with her kids in front of some children’s movie.

As she walked through the door of the house her kids ran towards her and hugged her.

“Hi my babies! Did you have a good day?”

“Yes!” They both exclaimed before running back to whatever day were doing before she arrived.

“Everything good?” She turned her attention to the nanny.

“Yeah, someone may or may not have wanted to finish their veggies at lunch but otherwise it’s been a good day.” The nanny smiled.

Sandy laughed, she knew her son wasn’t keen on vegetables but he would eventually eat them anyways.

“Well I’ll let you go do whatever it is you have planned or want to do.” Sandy smirked as the nanny started grabbing her things.

“I’m just going to a movie with some friends who moved here a couple of months ago. You know I have to be here at 8 in the morning.”

“I sure do.”

“So what do you guys have planned?” The nanny asked as she put her shoes on.

“We will be ordering food and cuddle up in front of a movie.”

“Ah I’m jealous. Well I’m set. Bye kiddos!”

“Bye Emily!” They shouted back and continued playing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Emily said before stepping out of the house.

“8am.” The brunette smiled and closed the door behind her and turned towards her kids.

“Okay so what are you guys up to?”

“Emily bought us a new toy!” Laila exclaimed holding it up for her mother to see.

“Hmm. I need to talk to her about buying you guys toys all the time.” Her kids giggled.

“What do you guys say about ordering pizza and cuddle up watching a movie?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then.”

The evening went on and her kids had fallen asleep a long time. She had carried them each from her own bedroom to theirs before settling back in her own bed in front of her phone.

The phone buzzed in her hands and a notification popped up on the screen.

 **Catie** : so you’re in love with me?😉

The phone buzzed once again and another notification popped up.

 **Catie** : don’t be surprised if the feelings are mutual😉

Sandy almost choked. Did Cate actually send her that? Was the blonde flirting with her? Sandra opened the conversation but had no idea what to reply with, so she screenshotted the conversation and opened a new message.

 **Sandy** : SHIT! SARAH! WHAT DO I REPLY?!😱

She hit send before she checked who she sent it to.

 **Catie** : Sweetie, check who you sent that too😉

Wait why did Cate reply to that text? Why isn’t Sarah answering and that’s when she looked up and saw “Catie” on the top of the conversation. _Oh for fucks sake Sandy!_ She thought as she rolled her eyes. She took another screenshot and this time took a careful look at who she sending the text to satisfied when it said “Paulson” at the top.

 **Sandy** : Fuck! Shit! Sarah! I’ve made an actual fool out of myself…🙄

She attached the screenshot and hit sent. Throwing the phone next to her before covering her face with her hands.

It didn’t take long before her phone buzzed again and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sarah’s name next to the message. She unlocked the phone and opened the conversation.

 **Paulson** : hahahahah yes you totally have hahaha😂😂

 **Sandy** : For fucks Sarah! This isn’t funny!!😠 What do I reply with?

 **Paulson** : Okay Sandy chill, just be honest or flirt back idk…🤭

 **Sandy** : Real helpful Paulson real helpful…🙄

 **Paulson** : 🤷‍♀️😜

Sandy rolls her eyes. Why would she honestly believe that Sarah would be of any help? She’s the one who got her into this mess in the first place, she loved seeing Sandy so embarrassed.

She went back to the conversation she wanted to hide from the most.

 **Sandy** : So you’re interested in me huh?😉

She holds her breath as she waits for Cate to respond.

 **Catie** : Who wouldn’t be?😍

Sandra couldn’t help but blush at the comment.

 **Catie** : Well I should get some sleep, see ya tomorrow xx 😘

What the fuck is going on? Tomorrow will be hella awkward.

 **Sandy** : Yeah me too. Good night💞

She sent the heart without realizing, it wasn’t like the first time she had sent a heart to Cate so she really didn’t give much thought about it, at least not before but know she really wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

She put the phone down on the nightstand besides her and turned of the lamp. She was already dreading on waking up tomorrow.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes up after the ending of the last chapter...

Sandra was woken up early by her children then next morning. She cuddled with them for a while before getting out of bed, not only did she have to prepare breakfast for her little ones before Emily shows up but she also had to get ready for work.  _ Shit Cate _ . All the memories from the previous day came flooding back to her, the conversation with Sarah, that turned into her shouting she loves Cate to the rest of her cast mates including Cate but also the text conversation she was having with Cate last night.  _ Oh god!  _ What has she gotten herself into? 

Sandra sneaks into her bathroom as her children, Louis and Laila are glued in front of some children’s cartoon. She takes a quick shower before getting dressed, just some black skinny jeans and a black shirt. She then exit the bathroom and pass her children before heading into the kitchen to make them breakfast. 

Emily arrives in the middle of breakfast and that meant it was time for Sandra to leave for work. 

“Okay my babies, mommy’s gotta go to work!” She hugs her kids before getting her things together and heads out to her car. She gets in and lets out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding _. Okay Sandra you can do this _ . She tells herself as she starts the engine and drive off to set. 

Trying her best to avoid all people she ran from her car to her trailer. She was a hundred percent sure that by now the entire cast and crew knew about last night's accident. The odd thing was that not even one of the people she almost ran into mentioned anything about it, which struck her as odd. As she closed the door to her trailer behind her she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. For the second time in two days she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She was far to gone in her own thoughts to hear the knocks on the door and it wasn’t until said door was swung open and the woman she dreaded the most to see barged in and slammed the door behind her. Sandra stood up, too fast for her own good and she stumbled a little before gaining control of her body. Cate grabbed ahold of her hand and guided her towards the little kitchen area and pushed her up against the counter. 

“Wha..” Sandra’s sentence was caught off by lips crashing against hers. When the kiss ended brown eyes looked deep into blue ones, trying hard to figure out what was going on. 

“Cate.” The brunette started as their lips once again met. 

“You’re married.” Cate sighed and took a step back. 

Sandra grabbed Cate’s hand and pulled her towards the couch and they both sat down. The brunette turned to face the blonde and grabbing both of her hands. 

“Cate, Catie, look at me.” The blonde looked up, the sadness appearing clearly in her eyes. 

“As much as I want this…” She mentioned between the two before grabbing the other woman’s hands again. 

“I can’t do this, I know all too well how this ends. I don’t want to be the one breaking up your marriage or getting your kids hurt. You know that I’ve been the one cheated on and it wasn’t just hurting me, there was also kids in the picture. Look it’s true, I do love you but I can’t do this if it means hurting your husband or kids, especially your kids.” Sandy wiped away a tear that had fallen down Cate’s face. 

“We’ve separated.” Came out of Cate’s mouth her eyes once again staring down on the floor. She took a deep breath before looking up again. 

“We’ve been married for 20 years, at this point we both knew that it wasn’t working anymore, we still love each other, of course, we just don’t love it each other like a married couple should? I love him more as my best friend and father of my kids than as a lover. Before I was flying over the Atlantic ocean to film this movie, we had a long and meaningful talk about our future and we both came to the same conclusion, that we should separate. We talked to all the kids, who of course are sad and hurt over the fact that their parents aren’t gonna be living together anymore, the boys understand and Edith is a little too young to understand but she will eventually. The only people knowing about this are our families and Sarah, because she detects everything somehow, and well now you. I wouldn’t have told you either if it wasn’t for you shouting out your feelings for me yesterday. My heart sank to my stomach when I heard you saying ‘I’m in love with Cate Blanchett’.” Cate paused to look at Sandra who was clearly blushing over yesterday's events. 

“And the reason my heart sank was because I’d been having the exact same feelings towards you. Finding out that your crush, this make me sound like a teenager, but finding out that your crush has the same feelings towards you as you have towards them, oh boy is that exciting.” 

“I completely understand if you wanna take some time or want to take it slow but please don’t ignore me or behave differently because of what I’ve told you.” 

Sandra leaned towards Cate and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“We can take it slow okay? And I promise I won’t ignore you or behave differently.” Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by it opening and Sarah walking in. 

She smirked. 

“Kinky. Doing it in the trailer.” 

Both Sandra and Cate rolled their eyes. 

“So I guess you told her.” The question was directed towards the blonde who nodded. 

“You won’t tell anyone right?” Sandy asked concerned. 

“Of course not, well I’ve basically already mentioned something might happen between the two of you to Holland.” 

“Well Holland is fine, just don’t mention it to anyone else okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah I promise, though I’m pretty sure the rest of this cast will probably figure out sooner or later because neither of you can be subtle.” Sarah laughed. 

“What does that mean?” 

This time Sarah was the one rolling her eyes. 

“Sandy do I need to remind you of what happened last night?” Sandy blushed. 

“Also Cate, you and Rooney weren’t very subtle either.” Now Cate blushed. 

“Okay okay we get it.” 

“My advice would be to behave like you did before last nights...disaster?...that way people will see that nothing has changed.” 

“Thank you Sarah.” 

“No problem ya kinkies. That is so gonna be my new nickname for the two of you.” Sarah said before stepping out of the trailer. 

“Oh and I was supposed to tell you to be ready in 15 but now it’s more like 10.” She casted them a wink before heading off to set. 

Before the two headed out of the trailer Cate grabbed Sandy’s wrist and spun her around so she would be facing her. 

“Would it be okay if I texted you tonight? Maybe even sexted you?” 

Sandy snorted.

“Yes, yes that would be okay.” Cate kissed Sandy one last time before leaving her trailer. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say then that this chapter includes fluff, sexting and masturbation...

When Sandra got home that evening she was incredibly exhausted and was glad to find out that Emily had made dinner so she didn’t have to. 

As fast as the kids had gone to bed the brunette had jumped up on her own bed phone in hand waiting for the blonde to text her. It didn’t take long till the device buzzed. She opened the message and smiled. 

**Catie** : Hiiii 😘

**Sandy** : Hii🙈

**Catie** : So you still up for what I asked you earlier? 

Sandy laughed at the text and the smirked wickedly. 

**Sandy:** If you mean the sexting?😏

**Catie** : 😳 umm yeah 

**Sandy** : Why Miss Blanchett, are you blushing?🤭

**Catie** : Maybe...since when did you get so confident in this?🙈

**Sandy** : I couldn’t let you be boss, could I?😋

**Catie** : I guess, but how would you react if I was stroking my arms up and down your body before I slip one hand inside the waistband of your pajama shorts💦

Sandra could feel a pool of wetness build in between her legs. 

**Sandy** : I- umm I...😳

**Catie** : Look who is blushing now😏

**Catie** : I let my hand circle over the fabric of your panties, oh Sandy you’re so wet, and it’s because of me. I keep twirling over the fabric, knowing full well that you can feel every move of my fingers as the lace fabric isn’t that thick… 

Sandy gasps as she reads the text. 

**Sandy** : Oh god😧

**Catie** : My fingers tug on the hem of the panties, I look into your brown eyes and you bite your bottom lip before I crash my lips onto yours💋 I lift the t-shirt over your head and kiss my way down your body, taking extra time around your breasts before continuing down, I place feathery kisses on the inside of your thighs making you whimper 

**Sandy** : Keep going😱

**Catie** : HA! I’m not gonna make you come without me being able to watch you dear😜

**Sandy** : Hey! No fair! I was so close! 

**Catie** : Next time Bullock next time😘

**Sandy** : Next time better be real and not sexting…just saying…

**Catie** : If you say so princess😉

**Sandy** : If you could see me right now you would see that I’m rolling my eyes. 

**Catie** : Is that an invitation? 

**Sandy** : If you want it to be😉 

**Catie** : Probably better than this hotel… 

**Sandy** : I bet but at least it’s relaxing, you know without kids… 

**Catie** : True but sometimes it gets a little too quiet... 

**Sandy** : So maybe I should take you home with me tomorrow… 

**Catie** : I wouldn’t be opposed to it… 

**Sandy** : Okay good, so I guess you’re coming home with me tomorrow👌🏼

**Catie** : Can’t wait🥰

Sandy couldn’t believe the conversation she just had with Cate. Also had Sandy just invited Cate to stay with her during instead of the hotel? And why would Cate leave her hanging when she was so close to coming? All these questions made Sandy’s brain fuzzy and it didn’t take long before she had drifted off to sleep. 

In her hotel room Cate lied sprawled out on the queen sized bed. What she didn’t tell Sandy was that the sexting had turned her on and she now felt like a horny teenager. She knew the only thing she could do right now was take care of this herself. It had been a while since the last time she had finished herself off, it had mostly been when she had been away shooting for a long period of time, but back then it had been because she was lonely, this time it was because of her brunette co-star. Because she has fantasized about slipping her fingers inside of the brunette and making her cum, fast and hard. 

Cate slipped her hand inside her shorts and started circling her fingers over her clit. She hissed at the contact and then she slipped two fingers inside of herself and she found a steady pace, because she wanted to drag it out, she thought about Sandra and it made the pool in between her legs increase, she started moving faster and faster and before she knew it she screamed ‘SANDRA’ at the top off her lungs. 

Cate wiped her fingers off on the sheets and snuggled up in the large bed. She couldn’t wait to follow Sandy home tomorrow after filming. Hopefully snuggle up next to the brunette, no sex of course if that’s what the brunette wants but she would settle just for cuddling, just being close to the brunette. The blonde smiled to herself as sleep took over her body. 

That night Cate dreamt about her first time with Sandy, she would take it slow, not sure if the brunette had been with a girl before. She would explain every move she would make and ask if everything was okay. It had started with cuddling and making out in Sandra’s bed, they had to be quiet so Sandy’s kids wouldn’t wake up. The make out turned into hands roaming over each others bodies and Cate tugging on the hem of Sandy’s shirt. She would unbutton in and take in the view of Sandra’s boobs in the black lace bra. She would unhook the bra and let it fall off of Sandy. She would kiss and suck on those nipples and they would get hard and it would probably make the brunette wet. She would slip one hand inside her shorts and cup the brunette before slipping two fingers inside the matching lace panties she was wearing. Sandy would gasp and it would make Cate moan. The blonde would tease the brunette a long time before she would let her reach her ecstasy, the brunette would plead and the blonde would smirk into the other woman’s breasts as that is where it was located. She would later kiss down Sandy’s stomach and stopping at the waistband of Sandra’s shorts. She once again would kiss her way down to where her fingers were located and lick her way up through wet folds. She would tell the brunette that she tastes so good. Cate would fastned her movements inside of Sandy and the brunette would let out moan after moan and tell the blonde that she is really close. With one more flick of her fingers Sandy would come undone and Cate would watch in pure bliss as the brunette comes down from her high, she would slid her fingers out carefully before licking them clean and then lie down next to the other woman. Sandra would tell her that she had never experienced such a powerful orgasam and Cate would smile, they would then fall asleep in each other’s arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fluffy but also gets kind of crazy at the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys do realize that Emily is an original character that I created myself incase you didn't know tho...

Cate woke up early the next morning and smiled, she felt well rested and she couldn’t wait to see what the day had in store for her. She rolled over to her right and grabbed ahold of her phone on the nightstand. She had a new message from Sandra and it sent butterflies to her stomach. She took a deep breath before opening the message. 

**Sandy** : aijpfgo sixuf gl;shin 

Cate raised her eyebrow before she figured out that Laila must have gotten ahold of her phone and it made her laugh. The phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down to see a new message. 

**Sandy** : Good morning to you haha I’m sorry but Laila sneakily got ahold of my phone. 

Cate laughed again. 

**Catie** : No worries Edith does that too! They are sneaky those little ones. Good morning to you as well 😉

Cate put her phone down to get ready for the day. While she was in the shower she got a text message from Andrew saying that he was gonna bring the kids over at the end of next week. She had really missed her little ones, the amount of FaceTime calls wasn’t enough. She wanted to hug and cuddle them so she was definitely looking forward to their visit. After her shower she packed up her things for her move in the evening and poured coffee into her to-go mug and headed out to the busy streets of New York. 

She hops into the car she has rented for her stay of the movie and drives to set. When she arrives she takes a second to gather herself before she gets out and walks towards her trailer. She drops off her things before heading to the the hair and makeup trailer so they can get her fixed for today's shoot. She steps into see most of the cast, Sandy, Sarah, Anne and Mindy. Helena, Nora and Rihanna being late as usual. She sits down in her chair and the hair and makeup people start working around her while she and the rest of the cast are chatting away about today’s scenes. Hair, makeup and re-dressed they all headed up to set and they started shooting the first scene of the day. 

They day rolled on, lunch had been hectic as they had had a lot of things too shoot today. They were all exhausted when the day was called to an end. Cate had gotten into her trailer and changed into her ripped boyfriend jeans and a t-shirt and was about to get her makeup off when there was a knock on the door to her trailer. She opened to see a wide smile on Sandra’s face. She let her in and Sandy leaned in for a kiss. 

“Oh!” Came out of Cate as she blushed. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that all day.” Sandy smirks as she looks into Cate’s blue eyes. 

“You ready to go?” Sandy asks. 

“Yeah, I was just gonna wash of my makeup but I can do that later if we’re in a hurry?” 

“No you can wash off its cool.” 

“Okay then well if you wanna take a seat I’m not gonna stop you.” 

Sandy sat down on the couch and Cate headed into the tiny bathroom and washed of her makeup. As Cate got out Sandra was staring into her phone. 

“Okay I’m ready.” Sandy shook her head and looked a Cate. 

“Sorry Sarah sent me a weird...what’s it called? A meme?” 

Cate laughed. 

“The one with the couple and the boy is looking at another girl?” 

“YES!” 

“Yeah she sent me that this morning.” 

“That meme hit me right in the face because that’s basically what happened between me and Jesse.” 

“Yeah…” Cate scratched the back of her head. 

“Well you ready to go? Do you follow me in your car or?”

Sandy smiled. 

“Actually Sarah picked me up this morning so if you don’t mind me going with you?” 

Cate shook her head. 

“Of course not!” 

They headed out of Cate’s trailer and walked towards the parking lot. They got into Cate’s car and she started the engine. 

Sandy turned towards Cate and opened her mouth but closed it again. 

“Out with it Bullock.” Cate laughed. 

“No I was just wondering if it it’s weird for you to drive on the right side when you’re here since you’re most likely used to the left?” 

Cate laughed once again. 

“Yes it takes some time to get used to but since I do spend so much time here it’s gotten easier to live with you know.” 

“Yeah, well I never had that since I spent my time between here and Germany growing up and they both drive on the right.” 

“I like that you keep reminding me that you grew up in Germany.” Cate smirked and Sandra blushed. 

They were at Cate’s hotel in no time and they stepped out of the car and Sandra followed behind Cate into the lobby and towards the elevator and Cate pressed on the floor with the suites. 

“No penthouse huh?” Sandra teased. 

“No ugh I’m not that shallow.” 

Cate opened up the door and they both stepped in. 

“Oh you’ve already packed!” Sandra looked surprised. 

“Yeah I had so much time over this morning so I started a little and then I was basically done. I got some things in the bathroom I need to pack up and then I’m ready to go.” 

“Okay cool.” 

15 minutes later they were checking Cate out of the hotel and got all her things into the trunk and backseat of the car and then they were off to Sandy’s place. 

Sandy unlocked the door and they stepped inside and Sandy’s kids came running towards them. 

“Mommy!” They both exclaimed as they wrapped their tiny arms around her. 

“Hi my babies!” They let go of each other and Louis and Laila looked up at Cate. 

“Okay my babies, this is Cate, my friend and she will be staying with us for a while.” 

“Hi” Louis said a smiled while Laila wrapped her arms around Cate who lifted her up. 

“Hi” The little girl whispered into Cate’s ear and cuddled into her neck. 

Cate could so get used to this and Sandra couldn’t help but snap a picture of her two favorite girls. Cate released her hold of the little girl who ran back into the living room and Sandra escorted her inside. 

“Hi Emily. Did everything go okay today?” 

“It sure did! Even finished their veggies!” 

“Oh my! That causes a celebration doesn’t it.” Sandra’s kids cheered before getting back to whatever they were watching on tv. 

“Oh Emily, this is Cate, you may know her from the many movies she’s been in.” Sandra gushed and Cate blushed. 

“Yes of course Ms Blanchett it’s an honor!” 

“Cate is fine dear.” Cate smiled brightly at the 20-year-old something woman and Emily smiled back. 

“Well dinner is almost ready, do you want me to stay till it’s finished?” 

“I don’t pay you enough for this, making dinner that is.” Sandra shook her head. 

“No it’s fine you can go, take the evening off, go out with your friends. Have fun!” 

“Thank you Sandra, but I’ll most likely pour myself a glass of wine and study all evening.” 

“Oh wish I could to that.” Sandy sighed and Emily laughed. 

“So what do you study Emily? If I may ask of course?” Cate asked curiously. 

Emily blushed. 

“Of course you’re allowed to ask. I’m gonna be a film editor.” 

“Oh that’s cool!” Cate exclaimed. 

“Yeah it’s very interesting, as I do wanna get into the film universe but don’t feel comfortable to be in front of camera I thought why not be behind it and I really like editing so it seemed like the right fit.” 

“So does that mean I may get to work with you in the future?” Cate smirked. 

“Oh wouldn’t that be the dream.” Emily beamed. 

“We will have to work something out.” 

“I would really appreciate that.” 

“Well I’m not gonna keep you any longer, have a good night Emily.” 

“You too! Bye kids!” 

“Bye Emily!” They shouted from the living room. 

“Bye Sandra, bye Cate. I’ll see you all in the morning.” Emily smiled as she headed out. 

“Okay where do I find myself one of those?” Cate turned to Sandy. 

“Yeah she sure is special.” 

“One of a kind.” 

Cate helped Sandra out with what was left to do before dinner and then they all sat down and ate. 

“Cate?” Laila looked up at the blonde with bright eyes. 

“Yes sweetie?” 

“Do you have any kids?” 

“I do! I got three sons and a daughter.” 

“Oh where are they?” 

“They are in England, where we live with their father.” 

“Oh that’s cool, we’ve never been to England.” Louis piped out. 

“Hmm guess I need to talk to your mother about that huh?” Cate smirked towards Sandra who smiled. 

“What’s you kids names and how old are they?” Laila asked taking a large spoon of Mac and cheese into her mouth. 

“Well my oldest Dash is 15, Roman is 12, Iggy is 8 and Edith who is 1.” 

“Do you miss them?” 

“Terribly. Thankfully they’re coming to visit next week!” 

“Oh can we meet them?” Laila exclaimed happily. 

“Sure if your mother is okay with that.” 

“Can we mommy?” 

“Sure.” 

Laila smiled and finished the reminder of her dinner. Her kids shortly after asked to be excused and then it was only Cate and Sandy left at the dinner table. 

“So you’re really okay with them meeting your kids?” 

“Yeah, Iggy and Louis are around the same age so they would probably get along and Laila would probably like to play a little with Edith even if Edith is younger than her.” 

“Yeah, Laila has been asking about getting a baby sister, and in this case she kind of do get one.” Sandra smiles. 

“Aww and Edith would love to have a big sister!” 

“Look you know when I introduced you as a friend to my kids is because I wasn’t sure how you wanted me to introduce you to them. We could sit down and talk to them later if you want to that is.” 

“No it’s totally fine, I’d get if you wanna protect them. If you’re ready to tell them then sure we can do that.” 

“Okay.” Sandra smiled and placed a kiss on Cate’s lips. 

“You wanna help with the dishes?” Sandra asked and got up. 

“Actually no, I’ll just put them in the dishwasher and you can go and watch some tv with the kids and you guys can get to know each other better.” 

“I’d love that.” Cate grabbed her plate and put it on the counter before walking into the living room. She sat down next to Laila who climbed into her lap. 

That’s when Cate realized she wouldn’t wanna be anywhere but right here. 

When Sandra was done in the kitchen and sat down in between her son and Cate and her daughter. 

“You like her don’t you.” Sandy nudged her daughters arm. 

“Very much.” Laila answered and cuddled into Cate’s neck.

“I like you very much too.” Cate placed a kiss to Laila’s forehead. 

Sandra signaled to Cate who nodded. 

“Kids we would like to take something up with you okay?” 

Louis turned off the tv and turned towards his mother. 

“Sure.” 

“The reason that Cate is staying here isn’t only because she’s mommy’s friend and because living in hotels suck but because we are together.” 

“Like you and Bryan was before?” Louis asked curiously. 

“Yeah but in this case we’re both girls.” 

“Oh cool.” 

“So you’re okay with this?” Sandra asked her son. 

“Yeah, as long as you are happy mom.” 

“I am, I’m very happy.” 

“Does that mean I get to hug Cate everyday?” Laila asked. 

“It sure does kiddo!” Cate replied. 

“Then I’m good too.” Cate and Sandra laughed. 

Cate kissed Sandra’s cheek, Sandra grabbed the remote and they all ended up finishing the day by watching some Disney movie. 

When the kids had gone to bed and Cate and Sandra had gotten ready for bed they had cuddled up in Sandra’s bed. Cate had checked on some messages and emails and Sandra was checking some news when she covered her mouth with her hand. 

Cate looked up at her and asked. 

“Okay what’s got you all like ‘I think I’ve seen a ghost’ face?” 

Sandy just handed her the phone and she looked at the headline of the article and went wide eyed. 

Cate Blanchett and Andrew Upton split after 19 years of marriage. 

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending this on a cliff hanger lmao ;) :*


End file.
